SECRET LOVE
by MysteriousLAILA
Summary: They love each other , live for each other but can't confess their love in front of all because their love should be SECRET.


A/N:- This story is not related to real C.I.D… Read on your risk.

...

...

 **SECRET LOVE :**

 **...**

In a beautiful palace , so many people were gathered there….all were enjoying party & dancing with their partners … a beautiful lady , wearing a back less black gown was busy in talking with a man, they had drinks in their hands…man had chocolate colour , sexy handsome personality….that lady was totally lost in his shine & personality…..

Mayra—So Mr David….how are you feeling now…? Hope now you are comfortable with us & with your new friends…..Am I right…?

David (shy)—yes Ms Mayra….actually , I was confused earlier but now I am feeling good with my new colleague…or you can say friends…..

Mayra —please don't be so formal…call me just Mayra….l love to hear Mayra from you….

Mayra smiled & David called her with affection

David—Mayra….it's ok now….

Mayra (smiled) – perfect…

A girl was continuously watching them , she was standing far from them & taking sips of her wine…..she seemed in little anger...a popular singer of 'Paris' were singing a beautiful song…..Mayra extended her hand towards David….

Mayra—can I dance with you…?

David (smiled)—my pleasure…

David grabbed her hand & both of them got busy in dancing…..the girl , who was keeping eye on them , came forward & looked them with hurt & anger….

Mayra (happy) —David , I am very happy that you joined our group…..l am really exciting about our project….

( meaningfully) hope we get some good results….

David (looking in her eyes)—Definitely….

Mayra grabbed his back tightly & David softly caressing her naked back…..Mayra turning hot & liked his warm touch…

Mayra—David, I am feeling suffocated here, please took me out…

David (concern)—yeah sure…..come..

David & Mayra came out from that hall & reached at open area at backside of that hall, that spy girl followed them & watching them behind the door….

Mayra—I am sorry David , but l really don't understand what's wrong with me…..when I comes close to you…I just…(she stopped & looked him)…..

David – it's ok Mayra…l can understand….(lowered his head) I am sorry , if I did anything wrong which hurt you…

Mayra hurriedly grabbed his palm…

Mayra—no David…please don't say like this….actually I am unable to explain my feeling…..l am so helpless…..

Mayra down her head, she was looking confused & hesitate…

David (softly)- what you want….?

Mayra looked him & caressed his cheek with hope in her eyes….

Mayra—I don't know…..

That hidden girl murmured in anger…

Girl—but l know very well , what you actually want….witch…

David & Mayra looked in each other's eyes & Mayra slowly moved close to him & her eyes showing her thirst…David was looking her & finally their lips got mixed in each other…..both of them doing hard & passionate kiss….that girl was totally shocked & for some seconds , she became statue….Mayra & David kissing each other since 5 minutes , now that girl lost his control & made a loud sound with the help of that door….both of them broke their kiss & looked her with shock ….

Mayra (shocked) —Sarvika….what are you doing here….?

Sarvika (trying to control her anger) —I had come here to call you….guest were asking about you….

Mayra nodded & Sarvika looked David with angry eyes & David lowered his head in fear…

Mayra- let's move David…( she came close to him & said in low tone)…Thank you…..

Mayra moved from there with shy smile & Sarvika looked David with fiery eyes….

Sarvika (angry)—let's move Mr David….

David nodded like an obedient child & both of them moved out…

When party get over , all guest moved towards their respective rooms….Mayra gave a hot look to David & rushed towards her room, David smiled & he was about to turn but Servika came close to him & asked in tough tone..

Servika (tough tone)—all done….

David (shy smile)- almost….

David smiled & moved towards his room & Mayra watching him going & came close to Sarvika….

Mayra—l like him…..

Sarvika down her head , Mayra looked her & smiled..

Mayra—I know you saw our kiss….

Sarvika (shocked)—Mam….sorry but I didn't know that you were busy with him…really sorry….but I think….

Mayra—what you want to say Sarvika…feel free to say, if you want to say something about my feelings towards David then I really want to hear you….you know naa , it's a girl thing…

Sarvika—may be its only attraction…not anything else…

Mayra—I don't know but yes , it was the hottest kiss of my life with David…. l really want to feel myself with him & want to know him more…..

Mayra smiled & moved toward her room, Sarvika was looking tense & moved out…..

….

David changed his clothes & got busy with his laptop, suddenly he heard a weird sound coming from window side , he got alert & stood up from his place….he slowly moved towards window but at the same time someone came from window side & stood right in front of him….David looked her & get shocked….

David (shocked)—you….what are you doing in my room…? …and what is this …. you came here from window….it could be dangerous…..

David wanted to say something more but suddenly that guest leaped on him & started kissing on his lips…David was not ready for that attack but soon he started respond her back….after 10 minutes they got separated for breath…..

David (surprise) —you are impossible….what make you to come here in night…you know , it's very risky, we can't open our secret like this….

Girl —don't worry , no one will get to know about our secret…..l just came here to inform you that Mayra is interested in you & you are also responding her…(angry tone) how can you do that….?

David—cool down Tarika…I am just playing a game with her, you know na , why are we here….so we are just doing our work...

Tarika (angry)—oh….that's why you kissed her….l saw you … you were enjoying with her….l really wanted to give a slap to both of you….

David (laugh)—seriously…I am feeling pity on Mayra , what were you going to do with her…?

Tarika (angry) —shut up Abhijeet…..l don't understand why always you….we both are undercover cop & came together on mission but why these stupid girls always comes in your life…I want to kill them…

Abhijeet—Tarika don't forget , same thing happened with you too…

Tarika—yes , but except you , no one can't even touch me…on last mission someone tried but…

Abhijeet (smiled)—but you send him direct Hospital….& what happened then…do you remember…

Tarika—yes , I know , we had to face some problem ….but…

Abhijeet (serious) —because of our feelings , we can't put our mission in danger….we have to archive our target…got it….

Tarika—yeah…I agree , but you know I was boiling in anger…and that Mayra told me that she want to feel herself with you…only I can understand how much , it was difficult for me to control on my anger….

[ Note—In this story , Abhijeet & Tarika are on undercover mission, they both are secret agent . They are in Paris now , Abhijeet is in disguise of David & Tarika of Servika…]

Abhijeet came close to him & grabbed her waist….

Abhijeet (meaningfully) —so you came here only for Mayra….you want to show that ,how much you are angry on me…right…

Tarika (firm) —yes….and It's time to punish you for your mistake….

Abhijeet (smiled) —ok….then how will you punish me…?

Tarika gave a meaningfull smile to him & in next minute Abhijeet & Tarika laying on bed & were kissing each other, they hugged each other tightly & rolled over bed….after some time their clothes were lying on floor & the entire room was filled with the sound of moans & sighs …..

That night was so romantic & Abhirika forgot everything but the building pleasure…

A waitress was passing near corridor , when she reached at David's room , she heard some voices, she get shocked & put his ear on room's door to listen clearly….she heard some moaning sound & at the same time Mayra came here & looked her , Mayra shout on her in anger..

Mayra ( angry)—hey..what are you doing here..

Waitress get shocked & instantly took a step back from door..

Waitress (scared)—I am sorry Mam…

she again looked at room's door & then turned towards Mayra , she wanted to say something but Mayra again shout in anger…

Mayra (angry)—what happened….you just go from here..

Waitress moved from there in hurry…

Mayra was about to knock the door suddenly her servant came …

Servant—Mam , Mr Sinha wants to talk to you…

Mayra (angry)—it's 1 a.m right now & he wants to discuss about the deal….what the hell…

Servant (low tone)—sorry Mam but it was you , who called him at this time for security purpose….

(Mayra realized her mistake)

Mayra - oh yeah…let's move….

Mayra & Servant moved from there where our Abhirika was lost in each other's arms…

 **AT MORMING**..

It was 6 a.m & Abhijeet & Tarika still sleeping…soon Tarika woke up & looked at Abhijeet whose one hand was on her bare belly , Tarika smiled & start caressing his hair….

Tarika (lovingly)—you are only mine Abhijeet….

Tarika pulled up the blanket & covered their naked bodies & again closed her eyes..…after some time , someone knocked the door…Tarika opened her eyes & shook Abhijeet..

Tarika (alert)—Abhijeet..wake up..

Abhijeet (sleepy)—Tarika, please don't disturb yaar…let me sleep…

Tarika (strict)- Abhijeet stand up , someone knocking the door…

Abhijeet heard that door knocking sound & instantly opened his eyes…

Abhijeet—who is there..?

Tarika—I don't know…go & open the door , I am leaving now..…

Abhijeet & Tarika stood up & wear their clothes…

Abhijeet (tense)—Tarika, how will you go now..?

Tarika (smiled) —as I came..by window…

Abhijeet(tense) —but…

Tarika interrupted between his sentence & kissed on his lips…

Tarika (smiled)—don't worry, I am a cop & it's not a difficult task for me …

Abhijeet smiled & Tarika moved out with the help of window…Abhijeet opened the door & get shocked on seeing the guest…

Abhijeet (shocked)—Mayra….what are you doing here..?

Mayra—so you are not happy to see me..right..

Abhijeet—no..absolutely not…actually I am surprise…(inviting her inside the room) oh sorry …please come in…

Mayra smiled & came inside the room…Mayra looked him keenly & Abhijeet felt little odd….suddenly Mayra noticed something & shout in confusion..

Mayra (pointed towards his neck)—what is this..?

Abhijeet (confuse)—what happened….?

Mayra—on your neck…..It's seems like someone bite you here…

Abhijeet (confuse)—where..?

Mayra came close to him & touched that mark softly…

Mayra—Is that teeth's mark… It's seems fresh…

abhijeet (laughed)- bite...who can bite me.?

Mayra (low tone)- but to me.

Abhijeet—did you say something….?

Mayra (hiding her eyes) —No….actually , l came here to inform you that we have an urgent meeting with our client at 8 a.m so be ready…

Abhijeet nodded & Mayra moving towards door..

Mayra (at door)—by the way you are looking hot ..

Abhijeet looked himself & realized that he was only in his inner wears…Mayra smiled & moved out from room…

Abhijeet closed the door & fell down on bed..

Abhijeet- Tarika was right, I've to be careful from that lady…

…..

At 8 AM..meeting was going on..Abhijeet was taking part in meeting as the Adviser of Mayra named David & Tarika was taking part as the personal assistant of Mayra named Servika…after two hour , all members were coming out from meeting hall , Mayra was busy with other members & Tarika came close to Abhijeet….

Tarika(slowly)—what happened…looking lost..

Abhijeet— thinking about Mayra….she is a keen observer…

Tarika—seriously…

Abhijeet (smiled)—yes .. ..she found out the mark on my neck given by you..

Tarika(angry)—what…how can she…l mean..

Abhijeet—relax Tarika…

suddenly Mayra called him..

Mayra—David , Mr John wants to meet you…he is on 6th floor , you have to go now...can you manage…?

Abhijeet (smiled)—yes why not….l am going to meet him…

Abhijeet gave a look to Tarika & moved out...Tarika moved to Mayra…

Tarika —Mam , l think we should show the papers….what you think…?

Mayra (serious)—yes , you are right Servika…..take this key & bring those papers…

Tarika nodded & moved out…Abhijeet entered in lift & suddenly Tarika joined him…

Abhijeet (surprise)—what are you doing here….?

Tarika (smiled) – my job…

Lift door get closed…..

Tarika- so we are alone now...

Abhijeet- then what...?

Tarika- so what were you talking about that mark.?

Abhijeet (smiled) – nothing…

Abhijeet pushed her against the wall & kissed her…she moaned smiling…

…

After 3 months , mission got over & Abhirika got a new mission in Tokyo…

In 3 star hotel of Tokyo at 1 a.m , a man(waiter) was going to delivered an order, when he was passing near a room he listened some voices…he came close to the door & listened some weird voices….he instantly took a step back & said in complaining tone…

Man (jealous) —can't they do quietly…?

Man 2—what happened…? Why don't you deliver the order..?

Man (angry) —they are sleeping…

Man2 nodded & both of them moved from there….

IN THE ROOM..

Tarika (smiled)—I love you Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (while gasping for breath) —love you too….

And that room again filled with pleasurable moaning sound…..

…...

...

They have completed lots of mission , there is no guarantee of their life & full of danger but they are happy , because they are together & living their life with each other without noticed by anyone...Their relation is secret forever….

 **This is my last story guys , if i hurt you then sorry from my side.**

 **GOOD BYE.**


End file.
